Rising
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: After the Attack on Atem, Yugi is left to Rule for a short time in his Place, oh but What's this? Why is Yugi sick? Will Atem and Yugi be able to survive the upcoming War? Will they make it to their Wedding Day? Will they make it through what's coming? Sequel to Pharaoh's Throne
1. Chapter 1

**Rising**

Yugi's Pov

 _"_ _Why Yugi? Why did you let them kill me? Why didn't you stop them?! I thought you loved me!" I heard Atem shout, I looked around and saw him stood there covered in his own blood a knife still sticking out of his stomach –_

I woke up in a shock and sweating, I gasped and panted as I calmed down from the nightmare. I moved to the edge of the bed in mine and Atem's room. It had been a month since Atem had been attacked and the security in the Palace had increased not allowing anyone in or out, the whole palace had gone into complete lockdown. Atem is still in the medical wing with Isis, he hadn't woken since the stabbing and I had been getting sick on a morning.

The council had asked me to take over as a consultant for Atem's role as Pharaoh, since decisions needed to be made, and the council couldn't do it without arguing. I sighed at I felt my nausea rise, I rushed into the bathroom and promptly threw up everything I had eaten last night.

Once I had finished I rinsed my mouth out and took a quick bath before dressing and making my way to the medical wing before having to go to the throne room for an early meeting, but I wanted to see Atem first, to give me the strength to carry on.

When I got there, the guards that had been stationed there opened the doors to let me inside, and I made my way over to where Atem was resting to see Heba sat next to his bed quietly talking to him. I sighed Heba had started to do this a lot since Atem had been brought here, instead of talking to Uncle Haruki or me. I walked over to them and gently rested my hand on Heba's shoulder making him pause and look up at me. I smiled sadly down at him

"Are you alright Heba?" he sighed and shook his head "Do you want to talk about it?" tears well up in his eyes and I pulled him into a hug letting him cry into my stomach

"I-miss-him." He gasped between crying, I let a few tears roll down my face as well, kissing the top of his head

"I do to Otōto, I wish he was awake." Over the past month I had started learning the ways of a prince, for my uncle, which included learning different languages, but it turns out I'm a fast learner so in the past month I have learnt Japanese and Chinese, as well as English. When Heba pulled out of the hug he looked up at me

"You're still having nightmares aren't you?" I sighed "It's not your fault Ani, there was nothing you could have done."

"We both should have been aware of someone in the room Heba, or one of his shadow monsters should have come out to protect him, why did he leave himself defenseless?"

"I don't know Ani; I wish I did…. Are you still being sick?" I looked at him in shock

"How did you know?"

"I came into your room one morning and I heard you being sick, I've been coming into you room a couple of mornings for the past week to speak to you, but you've always been throwing up."

"Why didn't you say anything Otōto? You know I would have spoken to you, I'll always be there to speak with you, or I'll always be there for whenever you need me."

"I know that, but I didn't want you to know that I knew you were being sick, I thought you would have gone to Isis by now, have you?" I shook my head, I didn't want to bother her with this, because I didn't think it was much of anything.

"No, I don't need to bother her with this, she already has enough on her plate."

"Don't need to bother me with what?" I heard Isis's voice from behind us

"Nothing- "

"Yugi's been sick for over a week now." Heba interrupted, I glared at him but he gave me a cheeky smile in return

"Is that true Prince Yugi?" she asked, and I huffed before nodded

"Yes, though I don't think it is anything serious enough for you to worry about."

"Nonsense, we can't have you dropping you're the one leading us in this dark time, come along over here." I sighed and followed her over to an empty bed before getting onto it and laying down. She placed one if her hands on my forehead and the other on my stomach, before closing her eyes as her necklace glowed slightly before she gasped and opened her eyes quickly looking at me with a smile

"What is it?"

"What's wrong with Yugi?" Heba asked worriedly as he made his way over to the bed

"Nothing to be worried about Your Highness, you are a month Pregnant my Prince." I gasped

"You're pregnant?!" Heba yelled

"Heba please we're in the medical wing, and I did just hear the news myself."

"My Prince I have to ask, is it the Pharaohs?" Isis asked and I glared at her

"Yes, of course it is, I haven't been with anyone else, especially since we've been on lock down for a month."

"If the date of conception was a month ago that would make the day- "

"My birthday Heba, that is the last time I was with Atem." He looked at me sadly

"I'm sorry Yugi." I nodded and climbed off the bed walking over to Atem's prone form, sitting in the seat Heba had vacated and leaned down to whisper in Atem's ear

"You hear that Atem? We're having a baby; I wish you were awake to hear this news with me." I sighed and stood

"Where are you going?" Heba asked I rubbed the bridge of my nose

"The throne room, I am needed in a council meeting so they don't kill one another."

"Are the Priests needed?" Isis asked, I looked at her and shook my head

"No, at least they haven't told me that they are needed why?"

"Because we have been summoned my Prince, I am here to collect you and Isis." Mahad commented as he came into view, I frowned

"I don't understand why you've been summoned though."

"Neither do I my Prince, we should get going." Mahad said, I nodded

"I'll stay with Atem, Uncle Haruki is busy anyway, he had something he had to do this morning, but you need to tell him you're pregnant." Heba stated, and I gave him a grin

"My Prince, you are with Child?" Mahad asked, I looked at him and nodded

"Isis confirmed it this morning, I'm a month along." He looked shocked

"Yes, it's Atem's he's the only one I've been with Mahad." He cleared his throat

"Yes, well, we should get going." I nodded and we left the room Heba going back to sit next to Atem as we left the room, Mahad led us to the throne room and the guards stood there opened the doors for us and we were greeted to Uncle Haruki and the Priests yelling at the council. I frowned and sent out a pulse of magic, drawing everyone attention to me

"What is going on?"

"These incompetent fools believe you unworthy to rule in the pharaohs place." Bakura growled turning to me

"Even though they asked you to take his place in the first place." Marik growled turning to me as well

"These fools know nothing of ruling." Uncle Haruki growled crossing his arms,

"This fool of a Prince has no claim to this throne!" One of the male council men yelled

"Prince Yugi had more claim to the throne than anyone in this room." Isis stated making everyone look at her and making me blush.

"What are you talking about Isis?" Bakura asked

"Prince Yugi is with the Pharaohs child."

"What do you mean?" A Female council person asked

"Prince Yugi is Pregnant with the Pharaohs child." Mahad growled

"Yugi? Why didn't you tell me?" Uncle Haruki asked

"I only found out this morning uncle I was going to tell you later, after this meeting until these morons decided that this was more important that the risk of War or the risk of Attack on the villages!" This made all the council look down in shame

"Prince Yugi, you can't be stressing, male pregnancy is very rare and the first stages are very dangerous, don't stress too much, you could risk losing your baby." Uncle Haruki stated softly, and I nodded calming down.

"Perhaps we should get some actually council work done." Mahad suggested

\- One Month Later -

Another month had passed, and I was now starting to show, Isis said I was coming to the stage where I am in the clear for dangers. Another month had passed and Atem had not made any progress. I am currently sat in our chambers next to the balcony doors reading a book, and rubbing my stomach, a habit I had taken to since I had found out I was pregnant.

I suddenly heard a commotion outside the doors, I frowned setting my book down and getting to my feet, I made my way over and opened the door to see Isis, Mahad, two guards facing me and…...Atem's back towards me.

"Please My Pharaoh you need to rest." Isis pleaded

"And I will but I need to see Yugi first!" Atem yelled, I gasped and he turned to face me "Yugi!" he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, tears cascaded down my face

"My Pharaoh be careful!" Isis yelled

"Atem…I've missed you, I've missed you so much." He held me tighter

"I know, I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his in a kiss, Atem responded instantly, turning it passionate. We pulled away several minutes later, Atem peppering kisses on my lips, across my cheek and down my neck.

"Atem, you need to get checked over." He groaned dropping his head onto my shoulder

"That was such a mood killer Yugi." i gave him a put out look

"Hey, you are in no fit state to be doing anything like that, and I'm in no condition to be doing that either." That suddenly snapped him to attention, snapping his head up to look me in the face, cupping my cheeks in his hands

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Injured? Sick?" I laughed, pulling his hands away from my cheeks holding his hands in my own

"Nothing's wrong per-say, no I'm not hurt, nor am I injured and I'm still a little sick on occasion."

"I'm confused; you seem to be eating alright though."

"What makes you say that?"

"You seemed to have gained a little weight." I gasped in shock

"You're saying I'm fat?" he looked shocked

"What? No I'm not saying that at all."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Well- I- um."

"My Pharaoh you seem to have stuck your foot in it." Mahad commented, making Isis giggle and Atem turn to glare at him

"My Pharaoh, Prince Yugi is pregnant with your child." Isis explained, making him turn back to look at me with a look of awe, before he scoped me up and spun me around twice, before setting me back on the floor

"We're going to be parents! You're carrying my child! How far along are you?" I laughed

"Two months." "That would mean- "

"My Birthday, yes, now go get yourself checked out."

"Come with me?" I smiled and nodded, he took my hand before turning to Isis "Alright Isis, I'm ready for my check up." I giggled before we all walked towards the medical wing


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters in the story, even though I wish I could. I do not gain any profit from this story,** **the only thing I hold credit for would be the plot line for this story. I own the character of Haruki the Japanese emperor he is my own creation.** **Thanks Dark xx**

 **Yugi's Pov**

When we got there Atem sat on one of the beds, pulling me on it next to him. It was a quick check up and we were sent on our way with a clean bill of health for both of us and strict instructions for Atem, no heavy lifting, no sex, and a lot of rest, but other than that he can return to his Pharaoh duties. Which I was glad for. We left the medical wing and made our way back to our chambers, where we laid on the bed propped up with pillows.

"So tell me what I have missed while I have been passed out?" Atem asked resting a hand on my hip

"Well, since you were attacked the whole palace has been on lock down, no one going in, no one going out, the council couldn't seem to make decisions without someone getting injured, so they asked me to make the decisions for them, I was kind of like a mediator." He frowned

"No, the council asking you to do that, was them asking you to rule in my place, then let me guess they told you that you had no claim to the throne right?" I looked at him in shock

"Yeah, they summoned me to the throne room under the guise of a council meeting but summoned the Priests behind my back, I had just found out that I was pregnant, Mahad came to collect me and Isis and bring us to the throne room, so when we got there Bakura, Marik and Uncle Haruki were arguing with the Council… they were arguing that I had not claim to the throne, Isis told them that I was pregnant with your child and the Council had no clue what she was talking about because she told them I was with your child, Mahad told them straight that I was pregnant with your child that I had more claim to the throne than anyone in the room… I told them they were begin petty when we had more important matters on hand, we are on the verge of War and attacks on the Villages, they left it alone after that." He laughed pulling me in for a kiss

"What a way to tell them Aibou."

"Well it's true, we are at risk especially since they managed to hurt you once, I don't want it to happen again." His face softened, cupping my face in his hands

"It won't I promise Beloved."

"You can't promise that Atem, and you know it, you don't know what can happen in the future none of us do." He sighed and pressed a kiss to my forehead

"I know I can't promise that, but I will do everything in my power to keep us both safe, and to keep our baby safe, I don't want our child to be born into a world of war, so I will do everything I can to stop this war from starting." I smiled sadly

"I don't want our child born into war either, but I don't want you fighting in a war either, I could lose you." He quickly wrapped his arms around me pulling me close

"I know, I know Yugi, I don't want to fight either but if it comes to it I will have to fight to defend Egypt, to defend our home and the home of many lives, but for now let's now dwell on it, let's think about something else." I nodded against his shoulder and pulled out of the hug, as Atem rested a hand on my slightly rounded stomach

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" I giggled

"I haven't really thought about it, what would you like our baby to be?"

"Ideally a boy, so he will be able to take the throne after me, but a healthy baby will do for me." I smiled at him

"A healthy baby is what I would like also." He smiled at me as a knock came on the door, I frowned and climbed off the bed, moving over to the door as another knock sounded

"Yugi? Are you in there?" I heard Heba's voice ask, I smiled and opened the door, to see Heba stood there looking nervous

"Is everything alright Heba?"

"I was just in the Healing chambers, he's not there anymore, I don't know where he's gone Yugi, it's not like he can just get up and start walking around." Heba ranted softly, looking down at his feet, I smiled slightly as I felt Atem wrap his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder

"Hello Heba." Atem greeted softly, making Heba quickly snap his head up to look at us

"You're…You're awake, when did you wake up?" Heba asked in shock

"Today, shortly after you left this morning." Atem responded

"Oh, did you hear everything I spoke about?" Heba asked

"Some of it, only when I was coming out of the coma though, I won't reveal anything you told me if you don't want to." Atem explained. Heba relaxed

"Thank you, how are you feeling?" Heba asked

"Better, I can't do anything strenuous for a while or until Isis clears me but I am feeling much better and I am ecstatic about my child." Atem responded, making Heba smile

"I'm glad, I'll see you guys later, I need to go find uncle Haruki." Heba said happily, and we both nodded making him smile before running of down the hallway. I heard Atem chuckle as he moved back to the bad as I closed the door

"He seems happy." Atem commented, relaxing on the bed

"Happier than I've seen him in a while." He nodded and beckoned me over to him, I gladly moved over to him, climbing back onto the bed curling up next to him

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Atem asked after a while of comfortable silence

"There's a council meeting in the morning, another one to discuss taxes."

"Taxes? Have they tried to change the taxes in the kingdom?"

"Several times, but at Uncle Haruki points out every time, only you can change the taxes to increase or decrease, but it doesn't stop them from trying."

"Hmm, how about we give them a scare tomorrow?" I frowned and sat up looking down at him

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking something like this." Atem responded sitting up with me

-Next Day-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about such the long wait for this next chapter I have been busy with my college work but I have some free time now to do a whole lot of catching up so please enjoy this chapter xx Dark**

Yugi's Pov

I was sat in the throne room the next day waiting for the council to turn up for this meeting that they had arranged, the priests were there, I made sure they were so nothing happened like before. When suddenly the doors were thrown open and the council came strolling in with several armed guards

"What is going on?" Mahad asked and Seto growled beside me

"We are removing this fake from the throne, who has no claim to it, and is not pregnant with the Pharaoh's child." A male council member yelled

"You are claiming I am wrong? In diagnosing my patient?" Isis demanded

"You're claiming I am not with child?" I growled rising from my seat

"Yes, you are faking being pregnant." A female council member stated sticking her nose in the air

"And I believe you are over stepping your bounds." I heard Atem say from the door. I looked over and saw that he was leaning against the doorway of the open doors.

"My Pharaoh!" the council yelled, I smiled and he walked over to his throne next to me and held out his hand, gesturing to me

"My fiancé wouldn't lie, and I know for a fact Isis wouldn't lie about a patient either, Prince Yugi is pregnant with my child, and I hear you lot have been pushing his patience over the past month or so while I have been incapacitated." Atem stated glaring at them

"No, my Pharaoh you misunderstand – "

"You're saying my fiancé is a liar then?" Atem asked

"No My pharaoh."

"Then what?"

"He had no claim to the throne yet he still sat in your place!" A councilman yelled

"You dare you yell at the Pharaoh? Your ruler?!" Seto yelled, but Atem held up a hand to him, stopping him from going any further.

"Prince Yugi had more claim to the throne in my absence than my own cousin did, Prince Yugi is carrying my child, and he is my fiancé, which makes him the next person you turn to if I am ever absent from my throne again, you look to him for guidance…. But if I understand correctly you all asked him to do this in the first place to keep order and then you turned against him!" Atem yelled

"NO! My Pharaoh we did not."

"So you're calling him a liar again! I am sick of you all pulling this trick every time I am absent from the throne, you even did it to my father when he was absent and left him a whole mess to deal with and clean up because you had all messed up, he didn't have someone like Prince Yugi or Seto to keep order so you don't mess up again, I am lucky Prince Yugi was present in these meetings, get out of my sight all of you I have a lot to think about for your future in this palace and as my council." Atem stated sitting down in his throne as the council was forced out by the guards that they had brought in with them.

"Now that is what I call an entrance." Bakura stated. Atem chuckled

"Sit down Aibou, you don't need to be standing so much." He grinned at me and I gave him a mock glare but sat back down in my throne.

"I can't believe the nerve of them." Isis hissed angrily

"Not to worry Isis, they won't be here much longer, they have created too much trouble over the years and I've finally had enough of it, they are gone within the next few days." Atem stated taking my hand

"My Pharaoh you need a council." Mahad stated

"You guys can be my council."

"But there are only six of us my Pharaoh, you need seven for the council to be complete." Shimon stated, making Atem frown

"What about Yugi? Could he be the seventh council member? I mean he did so well keep order with the others, and he has a good opinion to put forward." Marik commented, making me blush, as the rest of the Priests and Priestess nod in acceptance, but Atem turned to look at me

"It's up to you Beloved, if you don't want to I can find somebody else." Atem stated, I shook my head

"No I'll do it, but obviously I won't be able to attend every meeting." I commented pointing down to my stomach

"No, we wouldn't expect that of you, and we wouldn't make you stand with us either, you would be allowed to sit in the throne, we would have no objections to that." Mahad stated with a small smile. I nodded

"Okay."

"Great, then it's settled, I have my new council and the old council is gone in the next few days." Atem said jumping from his throne, gently tugging me to my feet "Now if you'll excuse us, I haven't seen my beloved in a month and I would like to spend some more time with him." They all nodded and I was tugged out of the throne room and back to our chambers, where I was promptly pushed gently back onto the bed, and he go on next to me "Now where were we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugi's Pov**

"Resting, both of us." He chuckled

"I know and we are, tell me what else has been happening over the past month." I sighed, looking out the Balcony windows

"Nothing major has been happening Atem, and I have told you everything else that has happened."

"Tell me about how you have been doing over these past two months Aibou."

"I'm fine, I have been fine Atem."

"You're lying Aibou, I know you, I know you haven't been fine; you have had a lot of pressure placed on yours shoulders these past months, and I am so sorry for that." I looked him in the eyes, before lowering my head to look at the covers on the bed.

"You don't have to be sorry Atem, it's not your fault."

"It might not be, but I still feel guilty, I left you alone here; you could have lost our baby with all the pressure you've had to deal with, and I would never had known." I looked back up at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Atem…" he grabbed a hold of my hand and kept it against his cheek as he leant into it.

"Yugi, Heba told me what you have had to deal with these past few months, and I know you were struggling, I know what you were feeling too." I looked at him in shock, pulling my hand out of his grasp to sit up in his arms properly

"What…"

"The link was still open Yugi, that's the one thing that kept me going, not my council, not the villages, not my own kingdom, it was you…. I couldn't stand the idea that I would be leaving you alone here; without me by your side." I huffed, holding back the tears that I knew were begging to come flowing out, and I grabbed ahold of both of his hands.

"Atem, it was so hard without you here, when I woke up alone; I wanted to cry so badly every day! When I woke up from my nightmares with no-one to comfort me, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't…. I knew I needed to be strong, not only for you and the people in this palace, but for the people out there in the kingdom, all the villages you ruled over they needed a strong person to guide them, to keep them informed of your condition, that person was me! And I didn't want it, I hated it, because it just reminded me that you weren't there, you couldn't help me, I needed you so much!" By the end of my speech tears were flowing down my face. Atem gentle pulled his hands from my grasp and placed a hand on each of my cheeks, wiping away the tears, I clung to his wrists as more tears fell

"Oh Aibou…."

"Sometimes, I still think you're not here, that you're still in that stupid coma and back in the hospital wing with Isis, that you're not back here with me." Suddenly he pulled me in tight in a hug

"I'm here, I'm always here, if not physically, I'll always be with you in your heart and through our link, I promise you that Aibou."

"But I couldn't reach you through the link Atem."

((You can now Aibou)

I felt everything through the link, when Atem sent that message through.

Everything he was feeling, everything he had felt in the past, when we first met, when we first got together, when I had gotten hurt, when I had been threatened, when we found out about Heba and Uncle Haruki, when we first made love to each other, when I became a Prince. All the important moments that passed between us right up until he was stabbed, he let me feel what he was feeling, and what he could feel from me whilst he was in a coma, right up to now.

When I finally came out of the trance the link had put me in, tears were streaming down my face, and I could feel Atem wiping them away, I looked up at him and saw him smiling softly

"Back with me?" he asked gently, and I nodded

"Yeah, thank you for showing me that, showing me everything." His smile widened slightly

"You're welcome Aibou, you needed to see it, you needed to see that I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon, I can promise you that." I laughed a little, but it came out like a watery chuckle

"I can see that now; I think now I can stop worrying about that so much." He laughed, pulling me to chest and making us lay down again

"I'm glad to hear that Aibou, now let move on to something else, shall we?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

-Two Weeks Later-

Finally, after two months of lock down we were finally able to open the doors again, that's right, the threat of war is gone, at least for now anyway. Atem promised everyone that there would be no war anytime soon, and even if there was, he wouldn't allow it to reach the villages.

The people were happy that Their Pharaoh had awakened and was in good health, Isis had finally cleared Atem, claiming him to be as fit as a fiddle, whatever that is.

The first thing that Atem did when he got back to our chambers, was jump me, in the middle of the day he made love to me gently, being weary of the baby, but Isis said it was okay and the baby was okay as well, if we didn't do it too often. But on the brighter side I'm finally in the clear of any worries of me losing the baby, the baby has properly started to develop now and there is no risk of me losing him or her, because we don't know yet.

The downside though, I'm still being sick in the morning, but Atem sits through them with me, he sits next to me, holding my hair out of my face, and rubbing my back, whispering soothing and encouraging words in my ear, and hands me a cup of water when I have finished.

Since we are no longer on lock down, Atem has promised to take me into the kingdom today, to get me out of the palace because I have "been cooped up too long in here" Atem insisted and then stated we were going on a day out. I didn't disagree, because I did feel like I had been cooped up too long. Heba and Uncle Haruki were coming with us, to keep us company and to just get out of the palace for a while because they too had been cooped up.

Atem was in a quick meeting in the throne room, so I was in Atem's office reading over some paperwork at his desk, when a knock came on the door.

"Come in." The door opened, and Heba walked in with Joey close behind him. "What are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to spend time with my brother, and Joey wanted to speak with you." Heba responded, flopping down on one of the sofa's

 **A/N: I am really sorry for the Problem with the last chapter I put up, I have no idea how it even happened, but I hope you liked the chapter and I will be putting another one up soon I promise xx Dark xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yugi's Pov**

"Go ahead Joey, what's up?"

"Can I talk freely?" Joey asked shuffling his feet and I frowned as did Heba

"Joey, of course you can, you've always spoken freely in front of us, why the change now?" Heba asked

"Well, I just, I need to ask you something and I don't know how to ask." Joey responded

"Just ask Joey."

"Will you two teach me how to use and control magic?" Joey asked

"Magic?" Heba asked

"Joey why the sudden interest?" he sighed

"I'm not the only one, but I'm the only one brave enough to ask." Joey responded nervously

"Who else?" Heba asked, I thought for a moment

"Are the others Malik and Ryou?" Joey looked at me shocked

"How did you guess?" Joey asked

"How did you know?" Heba asked

"You three always spend your time together, even before I arrived here, do you all need help with magic?" Joey nodded

"We think this was why Pegasus targeted us, but we can't be sure, we've always had magic, but lately it's been acting up at lot more and the only way it settles is by being near or next to one of your two, we don't know why." Joey explained, slumping down the sofa opposite Heba, who looked thoughtful

"Joey, do you originally come from Egypt?" Heba asked Joey who shook his head

"No, I was sent over here when I was younger, but I don't know where I come from."

"I never knew that Joey."

"That's cause I never told you Yugi, I used to live with my father somewhere, but suddenly he sent me to my mother here in Egypt, I thought he didn't want me anymore, a few months later my mother sold me into slavery, it was six years before I was bought into the palace slave ranks, a few months later I started working for Seto." Joey explained

"Are Malik and Ryou's stories the same?" Heba asked and Joey nodded

"Somewhat, except Malik came over with his sister, and Ryou came over with his father."

"Why didn't you go to Atem with this? Or Seto, Marik and Bakura?"

"We were scared, even more so after the thing with Pegasus, we didn't know who to really talk to, besides each other and we couldn't come up with a reason why Pegasus wanted us, or anything to do with us." Joey growled and I sighed

"Joey, did you ever think they came after you because you had magic? They said they were going to come after me as well, I have magic too."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Joey, do you remember your father's name?" Heba asked

"Jono."

"Jono? His name is Jono?" Heba demanded Joey nodded looking shocked

"You know him?"

"Yeah, Jono is uncle Haruki's adviser."

"He's still alive?" Joey asked

"He sure is, you're the son of an ambassador, that and you're our cousin." Heba explained

"Huh?"

"How?" I asked Heba

"Well, your father, Ryou's father and Malik's father were Auntie's brothers, when she died the only one who stayed was Jono." Heba explained

"But I don't understand how Malik and Ryou ended up here, their servants if they're technically royalty we need to take it to Atem and uncle Haruki."

"No!" Joey yelled standing from the sofa

"Why not Joey?" Heba asked

"We're happy where we are, we don't want any change." Joey explained, and I stood from my seat

"Joey, I cannot let this go on, you're my friend, you might be happy but wouldn't you be happier not having to receive punishments? Being treated with respect? You're my cousins, I can't let this stand."

"But Yug'-"

"No Joey, Yugi is right, we can't let this continue, we will be speaking to Uncle Haruki and Atem, then you can learn magic without having to hide it, because if you don't learn to control it now it could go out of control and with the three of you, it could bring half this palace down." Heba stated

"Alright." Joey responded down trodden

"Where are Malik and Ryou now?"

"In the meeting the Pharaoh is at." Joey responded

"Then let's go."

(Atem, you're meeting still going on?)

((We're just about to finished Aibou, I'll be out soon))

(No, we're on our way to the throne room, something important has come up, don't let Ryou or Malik leave)

((Alright Aibou))

"Heba where is Uncle Haruki?"

"In his room, I'll go fetch him." Heba said before taking off out of the office

"Come on Joey." He nodded and we made our way out of the office, heading towards the throne room.

We met up with Heba and Haruki outside the throne room

"Yugi, Heba wouldn't tell me anything, what's all this about?" Uncle Haruki asked

"Joey, Ryou and Malik come from Japan, they are our cousins." Uncle Haruki looked at Joey

"I thought I recognized you, you look so much like my advisor Jono." Uncle Haruki commented

"Jono is my father." Joey responded

"Ryou and Malik?" Uncle Haruki questioned

"Auntie's other two brothers." Heba responded

"Really? I suggest we go into the throne room then." Uncle Haruki commented and the guards stood at the entrance opened the doors and we walked in

"Joey what have you done now?" Seto demanded from Atem's right

"Seto calm yourself, Joey has not done anything." Uncle Haruki calmly responded

"Yugi, what's this all about?" Atem asked

"Why ask from Ryou and Malik to stay? They have jobs to do." Bakura demanded

"I have reason Bakura, the same reason that these three kept secrets from you."

"Excuse me?" Marik demanded

"Yugi what are you talking about?" Atem asked

"Joey, Ryou and Malik hail from Japan, their fathers all high in my council at one time, the only one remains now is Joey's father." Uncle Haruki explained

"Plus, their out cousins." Heba commented, making Bakura and Marik turn to face Ryou and Malik, while Seto walked over to Joey

"Are what they are saying true? And you didn't say anything?" Seto asked calmly, but glaring eyes revealed what he felt

"Yes." Joey trembled "But let us explain."

"No need." Seto stated before walking out of the throne room

"Seto." I heard Joey whisper as he watched him go, before Bakura and Marik walked out as well

"Well, they're acting like children." Uncle Haruki stated

"What did you do?!" Malik demanded storming over to me

"I did what was best."

"Best for who?! We didn't want this, we were happy you just ruined that!"

"Enough!" Atem shouted

"No! We've just lost the best thing that ever happened to us! And it's his fault!" Malik yelled as he started glowing

"Stop Malik! Yugi was right, they should have been told, look at you, you're losing control of your magic, how long before we all do that, we could bring down half of this palace maybe all of it, and how many lives would we be responsible for then?" Joey demanded and Malik stopped glowing "Yugi did the right thing, we're family, time we acted like it." Joey said before turning to Uncle Haruki "I'm ready to learn." Uncle Haruki nodded

"Are the rest of you?" Uncle Haruki asked Ryou and Malik, who sighed, looked at one another before looking back at uncle Haruki and nodding "Then let's get started, Atem."

"Mahad will help you." Atem responded and Uncle Haruki nodded before leading Ryou, Joey and Malik out of the throne room, with Heba tagging along. I walked over to Atem, who pulled me into his lap

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like that."

"I know Aibou, they'll cool off don't worry." Atem responded, wrapping his arms around my waist

"But I feel bad, I didn't want that to happen."

"They'll come around in a few days."


End file.
